


Friday Night

by dilige te ipsam (shiftynit)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftynit/pseuds/dilige%20te%20ipsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to stay home, but his roommate won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

 

Stiles sighed, tired of this same old argument. "I know it's Friday night, I know I haven't been out in _forever_ , but I just don't feel like it."

"But you never want to go out. You know you'll never meet anyone if you stay home all the time."

"Maybe I don't want to meet anyone. Ever thought of that?"

"Oh, please. Everyone wants to meet someone. It doesn't even have to be 'the one'. Just someone to have fun with. You're 21, you're hot, you're smart. Who wouldn't want to hook up with you?"

Stiles sighed again, running a hand through his hair. It was obvious that his roommate wasn't going to let this go. He was seriously rethinking living in the dorms for graduate school. It just made sense since Roscoe finally kicked the bucket over the summer. His scholarship paid for room and board, so his paid position as a TA at the college could allow him to save up money for a new car. But that meant living with a roommate. Mike was nice enough, but he loved to party every weekend and always tried to drag Stiles along. "Fine. I'll go. But you have to promise to not bug me about going out again for at least a month."

"Deal," he grinned and clapped Stiles on the shoulder, then went to his room to get ready.

Stiles pulled out his phone and checked his texts, replied to a couple of them, then shut off his computer and got ready to go out.

***

The club was loud, but not oppressively so. And thanks to the no smoking laws, he could actually breathe and see just fine. He looked around curiously, seeing a familiar face here and there that he recognized from class. "Seems like a popular place."

Mike nodded, dragging him over to the bar. "Yeah, it's great! You've really never been here before?" He rolled his eyes, "Who am I kidding, of course you've never been here. Dude, you are the oldest 21 year old I've ever met. Come on! Live a little!" He shoved a drink into Stiles' hand. "Bottom's up."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sipped the drink, not really wanting to get drunk.

"Uh uh, man. Down the hatch." He tipped Stiles' cup back, making him drink it all, then handed him a second drink. "You're gonna have fun tonight if it kills me."

Stiles chuckled and shook his head fondly, giving in. "I thought I was too old for peer pressure."

"You think you're too old for everything. Loosen up!"

"I'm plenty loose. I just happen to think that school is for learning. I party plenty on breaks."

"Yeah, right," he snorted. "You're so wild. I wouldn't be surprised if you were even still a virgin."

Stiles laughed and sipped his drink. "So not a virgin, dude."

"Prove it," he smirked. "Make out with somebody here tonight."

"I don't have anything to prove. And I'm not going to make out with some stranger."

Mike narrowed his eyes, thinking. "If you make out with someone here tonight for five solid minutes I promise to not ask you to go out again for the rest of the semester."

Stiles cocked an eyebrow, considering. "The rest of the semester? You promise?"

Mike nodded eagerly, sensing that Stiles was about to give in. "Promise."

Stiles nodded slowly and held out his hand to shake. "Deal."

Mike shook his hand, smirking widely. "Good. Because Mr Tall Dark and Surly over there has been eyeing you since we walked in the door."

Stiles looked over to see the man Mike was pointing at and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Him? He looks like he would rather rip me apart than make out with me."

"Trust me, dude. Go for it."

Stiles tipped back the last of the drink in his hand and set the empty cup down on the bar. "I can do this. It's just five minutes."

Mike watched as his roommate walked across the club, eyes going wide when Stiles grabbed the intimidating man by the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him in for one of the hottest kisses he had ever seen outside of porn. He gaped at the two of them as they practically attacked each other's mouths, looking like they wanted to devour each other. When the man's hand grabbed Stiles' ass, Mike's jaw dropped.

Several long minutes later, Stiles returned to the bar and his stunned roommate, hand in hand with Mr Surly, though he didn't look nearly as surly anymore.

"Derek, this is my roommate, Mike. Mike, this is Derek. My boyfriend."

Mike laughed, head dropping back in amusement. "Seriously? No wonder you never want to go out with me."

Stiles grinned, leaning against Derek. "Why go out when I can get this delivered?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have to get anything delivered if you would just move in with me."

"If I lived with you I'd never get any of my work done. You know how important my degree is to me."

"I think I can recall you mentioning it once or twice." He grinned, remembering the long speech Stiles had prepared that summer explaining why he didn't want to move in with him.

"Besides, I kinda like having you delivered t my doorstep every Friday night," he grinned. "It's like my reward for working hard all week long."

Mike chuckled and left them to it, back on the prowl for his own perfect one.

 


End file.
